


Kinktober 2020 - Day 23: Double Penetration in One Hole (SpicyCherryBerry)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Come Shot, Consent, Cross-Universal Fontcest - Freeform, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, spicycherryberry, two Dicks, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Blue has been begging Red and Edge to fuck him like this all week. Will they be able to follow through?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 23: Double Penetration in One Hole (SpicyCherryBerry)

“you sure about this, sweetheart?” Red asked, giving Blue one last chance to drop out.

Blue leveled a deadpan look at him. He was completely naked, with his real, scar-ridden ecto-body summoned, rather than his “good” one that he reserved for making money. His pussy was dripping with slick and his pendulous boobs were covered in saliva. Edge, behind him, was no doubt rolling his eyes at his brother’s nervous precaution. Blue, very firmly, said, “YES, RED, I’M SURE ABOUT DOING THE THING I’VE BEEN BEGGING YOU TO DO WITH ME ALL DAY. IN FACT, I’M PRETTY SURE I’VE BEEN BEGGING YOU FOR IT FOR AT LEAST A WEEK.”

“that doesn’t mean you might not have changed your mind! i just wanna make sure you’re really wanting this right now,” Red defended himself gruffly. Blue knew it was just an act.

He smiled at his lover and kissed his cheek. “I WANT IT, RED. NOW, PLEASE, IF YOU TWO DON’T STICK YOUR DICKS INSIDE ME I’M GOING TO SCREAM! YOU’VE BEEN PREPPING ME FOR AN HOUR NOW. JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!”

Red winced a little as his brother chuckled. Edge, who was standing behind Blue and holding him up by his knees, checked in with his brother, “RED. DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS?”

Red hesitated, genuinely startled and considering his answer. “... no, i don’t think i do. it just feels… weird to me, both of us sticking our dicks into him at the same time. i think it’ll be too much for me. sorry, blue.”

“THAT’S OKAY, RED. I’M GLAD YOU TOLD US. EDGE, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN-”

“I CAN TRY,” Edge said promisingly. He concentrated for a moment, and then a second dick the same size, shape, and curvature as the first sprouted out of his pelvis like a sprout of bamboo sped up to 200x speed. Considering how well hung Edge already was, the combined girth of the two was enough to make Red gulp.

“um… you sure that’s gonna fit, boss?” Red questioned.

Edge grinned back at him. “WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE, WON’T WE? ARE YOU READY TO GIVE IT A TRY, BLUE?”

Their smallest datemate was drooling as he took in the sight of Edge’s dicks. His head jerked up to face Red when he was spoken to. He already looked wrecked. “YES, EDGE, OH, YES PLEASE! I WANT THEM INSIDE ME!”

“THEN I AM HAPPY TO OBLIGE,” Edge said, staring Red right in the eye sockets. 

He was helpless to watch as his mate skewered Blue on both his dicks up to the hilt in one go. Blue’s mouth opened wide, his eye lights vanishing and an inward gasp filling the air around them. Edge held him there just long enough for Red to groan before he began pistoning in and out of Blue. Moans sprouted from their smallest mate. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

Red watched a bead of saliva drip down from the tip of that tongue. He couldn’t help himself. His hand dived down and swallowed his dick, pumping in time with Edge’s insane pace.

Given how absolutely insane that pace was, it wasn’t surprising that they came quickly. Red and Edge groaned in unison as their cocks painted Blue in cum; Edge’s coating him inside, Red’s spattering his outsides. He looked good in their colors, and Red sighed at a job well done.

He was happy until he caught sight of Blue’s face. Blue looked both happy and pissed. He grabbed Red by the collarbone, levered him close to his face, and purred, “I HAVEN’T CUM YET, RED. IT’S YOUR TURN~”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
